The Runaway
by RussianHawk100
Summary: This is basically a beginning story for my main OC Kojiro Kenji, Have fun :D


The Runaway

A lone man stood on the cliffs watching life taking its course, he let out a loud sigh as he sat on the edge with his cut littered leg, and he ran a hand through his messy silver hair.

As the breeze flew past the mountains and crashed into him making the light blue hospital gown that was littered with bullet holes flap about, he hands shot down to cover himself.

He waited for a few minutes talking to his other side in his head.

'_This is a fine mess you've gotten us into Zeus'_ a voice said like he was gargling razor blades.

'Oh be quiet Mercer, and my name is Kojiro, besides it's you who got me into this mess with your psychopathic nature' Kojiro snapped back in his head.

A loud sound of propellers drowned out all the other noise as a large American attack helicopter with its dual chain guns spinning.

"OH GOD" Kojiro shouted as he stood to face the flying metal beast, he turned to run away from the spulling chain guns that we're now firing there payload at the runaway man.

Kojiro turned his head to see the missile on the helicopters side was now launching itself at him, he tried to scream but he could as the rocket hit the floor and exploded next to Kojiro sending him flying.

* * *

5 hours earlier…..

Cole just laid on the plain white bed staring on the plain white ceiling of the plain white room, he kept on waiting for the next test to happen to see if he was up to the task set up by the Japanese SDF, he started to whistle while thinking to himself.

_'Ohhhh my god this is sooooo boring, give me something to kill already' _Mercer said with the attitude of a 5 year old, all of a sudden the doors open and Mercer being the blood lust full killer, took control of Kojiro turning his once grey eyes a blood red.

_"FINALLY FREEDOM" _Mercer roared making the scientist cower in fear, Mercer ran at him bring his fist back and rammed it into the man's jaw making his scream in pain, Mercer grabbed his head, pulled it back and rammed it into the wall respond a wet crunch and new a blood splatter on the wall.

Mercer just smiled as the alarms started to blare all over the complex, he turned and started to run down the hallways as the odd guard tried to stop him with a baton, they all just failed and end up dead.

As he reached the exit, he saw it was filled with rifles pointed and armed at him.

"OPEN FIRE" The Captain of the Guard shouted at the top of his lungs, which all soldiers responded with bullet fire which flew at Mercer, he let out a roar before being filled by bullet holes, and he just dropped to the floor after stumbling forward.

All the soldiers let out a sigh and let their guard down thinking it was over, they were scared as a spine chilling chuckle turned into a laughing fit as Mercer slowly stood up.

As he hit his full height, he let his head droop backwards as he carried on laughing, all the soldiers started to panic when they saw his bullet wounds heal and close up.

"FIRE AT WILL" The Captain screamed as his body was filled with fright.

All the soldiers tried to do this but they were shocked to see that Mercer had suddenly appeared in front of the Captain where he kept on laughing.

_"If you want to try and fill me you need to try and hit a vital spot" _Mercer said as he pulled the Captain's knife out of its sheath and stuck it in between his eyes where he started to grin

"What are you?" The Captain's words stumbled out, Mercer grinned more as he pulled the knife out and let it hang to his side.

_"__I'm the Rapture" _His voice coming out with its psychopathic nature lining every word, his right arm jolted sideways slicing the Captains neck while all the soldiers stared in horror and they ran disbanding and letting Mercer get his wish... Freedom & Chaos

* * *

Present...

Kojiro head was pounding as he lifted his head from the dirt, he turned his head and spat out the dirt in his mouth.

"Oh god that felt horrible, is this what a hangover feels like" Kojiro moaned as he shook his head, he stumbled upwards.

He then saw what looks like a log cabin and started to walked towards.

When he reached it, he opened the door to find that the place was empty.

He saw on the edge what looks like a old black duster coat with black jeans and a white tank top lying on the table.

Kojiro quickly ditched his gowns and changed into the clothes, he then heard the noise of propellers in the background.

He turned and ran out the front door full sprint towards the city in front of him

'I'm on the run from them, all I am now is a runaway military experiment" He began in his head but started to grin again with his eyes going red

_"No Zeus, We are The Runaway" _The nightmarish voice of Mercer came back as he ran away from the military...


End file.
